Dejarte ir, es imposible
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Ella no es la amable trabajadora de una morgue. Ella no es la seductora dominatrix que lo dejo K.O. Solo es, quien es, la formidable compañera del único detective consultor en el mundo. Y eso es suficiente.#OneShot/Viñeta#SherlJohnFem/JohnFemLock#ChicoxChica#GenderBender#Post-Time


**Hola adorables lectores (cualquiera que sea su género), cofcofcof**

**¡SEAN BIENVENIDOS HA ESTE NUEVO TRABAJO IDEADO POR MI PERSONA!**

**Gracias, gracias. Los aplausos no son necesarios.**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Esto es un GenderBender, que solo aplica para John Hamish Watson, por lo que no me pregunten por el Hamish XDDD, solo cambie el John, por Joyce que significa con experiencia en la batalla (Experienced in battle)**

**Así que les presento a Joyce H. Watson**

**ADVERTENCIA 2:**

**Si no te gusta la pareja, la temática, no sé qué haces pasando la palabra con letras grandes.**

**ADVERTENCIA 3: **

**¿Por qué pasaron la primera advertencia sino les gusta la pareja?**

**ADVERTENCIA 4:**

**Muy tarde para retirarse, ¿no?**

**Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y SHERLOCK es una producción y adaptación por parte de la BBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Con sus suaves labios tocando el contorno de aquella fina porcelana sorbió un poco del contenido, saboreando con su paladar, permitiéndole calentar su garganta hasta el estómago, dispersando tal sensación por todo su cuerpo. Tal simpleza en un solo trago, en una simple bebida preparada a base de hojas, agua caliente y un toque dulce de azúcar o quizás crema y algo de leche.

Absolutamente sencillo de beber y tan complicado de obtener.

Regreso la taza al platillo, manteniéndolo sujeto con ambas manos apreciando las ondas hechas por el movimiento efectuado.

\- ¿Continuaras ignorándome? – alzo su vista ante el tono de voz familiar. Suspiro exhausta, dejando la bebida cuidadosamente preparada por Mrs. Hudson en la mesita a un lado de su sillón. Cruzo los dedos de sus manos dejándolas descansar en su regazo, haciendo entender al otro que disponía de su atención. – Perfecto. – Ahora fue él quien tomo un sorbo del té. – Joyce, ya he explicado los beneficios de nuestra actual asociación y los posteriores al cambio de estatus. – Sin más respuesta verbal, él prosiguió. – Ayúdame a comprender, ¿cuál es la razón del rechazo para una propuesta tan gratificante? – indudablemente, observar en vivo y directo al más ilustre e irrepetible detective consultor del mundo, pidiendo una explicación por no obtener una respuesta afirmativa a sus exigencias carentes de sentido, ya era algo que rozaba en lo ridículo a la par de su desconocimiento del orden de su sistema solar.

\- Sherlock – pronuncio su nombre con tal calma y delicadeza, que por un momento el rostro del detective brillo con alegría. Coloco un poco de cabello tras su oreja, manteniendo un rostro impermutable – Me estas pidiendo matrimonio. Por supuesto que voy a rechazarte.

\- Pero Joy… - ella alzo la mano parando cualquier intento de otro extenuante discurso sobre todo el cambio de su relación, el espacio ahorrado, los tiempos, el contacto físico, las muestras de afecto y todo el sentimentalismo incluido.

\- Te conozco Sherlock – lo señalo con el índice – He vivido contigo el tiempo suficiente para saber que cuando el romance, las parejas o cualquier cosa relacionada a socializar son puestas en acción por ti, es por un interesante caso o solo para hacer enojar a Mycroft. – el parpadeo incrédulo de Sherlock, asombro a Joyce, verdaderamente podía ser el actor más increíble de todos al igual que un tremendo patán.

Respiro profundamente hasta contar diez, masajeando sus cienes, lo admitiría sin miedo, admiraba al hombre, es su mejor amigo, ha hecho varias estupideces por su bien y otras más fuera de la ley, sin embargo era ya tiempo de marcar una línea. – Dime la verdad, ¿Dónde tienes que ir para necesitar una esposa?

\- El tenerte como mi esposa Joyce está excluido de un caso. – el fruncimiento del ceño en Sherlock indico su molestia ante esa acusación, pero para la rubia, solo se trataba de su común infantilismo ante una falta de completa redención por sus caprichos. – Por primera vez estoy siendo sincero en… - apretó sus puños, bufando frustrado – esto de expresar mis sentimientos.

\- Claro Sherlock. – tomo la taza de té, terminando con su contenido de un solo trago, disponiéndose a ponerse en pie seguida por el detective que se quedó observándola. – Se me hace tarde para mi turno en el hospital y fingiré no haber escuchado esto. Nos vemos. – tomo su saco y bolso, lista para dar un paso en su camino a la puerta, siendo detenida en el acto por la mano de Holmes en su brazo. - ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- ¿Por qué no estas feliz? – apretó el agarre, ignorando los intentos de Joyce por zafarse – El temblor de tus labios al estar con el té muestra que no tenías intenciones de hablar y al hacerlo tu voz se fue cortando, en ningún momento me viste a los ojos, jugaste con tus manos sin saber dónde colocarlas, tu pupila se dilato a penas escuchaste mi propuesta.

\- ¡ME SORPRENDISTE IDIOTA! – grito, estirando su brazo y empujando la mano de Sherlock con su otra mano. – A penas me siento y tu tan tranquilo dices, "Casémonos", es obvio que voy a estar consternada, confundida y disgustada.

\- Has demostrado ser fiel, valiente, fuerte y más inteligente que la media de la población femenina. – Joyce detuvo sus intentos de liberación, procesando las palabras de Sherlock, ¿La halagaba o insultaba? – Nunca mostraste un interés romántico por mi o celos por mi contacto directo con otras mujeres. – Desde el preciso momento en que cruzo la puerta del 221-B de la Calle Baker, entendió que Sherlock Holmes no es ni siquiera cercano a alguno de los hombres que conoció en su vida o cercano y es debido a ello que lo admira, generando un afecto especial por este hombre con quien ha compartido techo sin ser más que dos amigo. Este hombre que de todos le pide algo completamente absurdo y carente de toda lógica. – Tan dulce y amable, comprensiva con los desconocidos y siguiendo lo correcto a tu moral, sobrevives a tus recuerdos amargos de la guerra. Joyce Watson eres una mujer sin precedentes.

Golpeteos, constantes y rudos contra su pecho, las palabras más significativas que su mejor amigo podría haberle dado, generando que toda duda desaparezca y así finalmente ceder a caer entre sus brazos, probablemente llorando de la emoción, correspondiendo con algunas malas palabras que impliquen denigrar su intelecto. Sumamente sencillo.

\- Igual que tú Sherlock, un idiota sin tacto. – levanto su mano estampándola directamente contra la mejilla del detective con la suficiente potencia que libero su agarre, consiguiendo ella dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, colocando ambos brazos delante suyo en defensa. Sherlock sostenía la zona golpeada, cuestionándolo con la mirada. – ¿Cuántas veces Molly te lo dijo? – pregunto con enojo - ¿Cuántas veces "ella" te mando un mensaje? – nunca diría el nombre de aquella por quien Sherlock reconoció sus propios deseos humanos – No fuiste tú quien me dijo que ni mujeres u hombres. – sus ojos enrojecieron por sus lagrimales ansiosos de trabajar - ¿Qué más quieres de mí?, ¡DIMELO SHERLOCK! – extendió sus brazos accediendo a mostrar su rabia contenida - ¡HE SIDO LO SUFICIENTEMENTE MISERABLE! – si sus palabras fueran dagas ya lo habría apuñalado en repetidas ocasiones como para matarlo. Enjuago sus lágrimas con las dorsales de sus manos, dio media vuelta hasta la puerta – Si valoras nuestra amistad, detendrás esta absurdez para cuando regrese. – Salió, cerrando con más fuerza de la necesaria y bajando con rapidez los escalones, ignorando la voz de Mrs. Hudson que intentaba detenerla.

Apenas diviso un taxi subió a este, impidiendo cualquier otro "romántico" intento de Sherlock por detenerla. Inhalo profundamente y exhalo despacio, buscando en su bolso algunos pañuelos de papel, se distrajo ante el brillante parpadeo en la pantalla de su teléfono, decorado por el nombre de su más cercana amiga. Con alivio lo saco presionando el botón verde.

**\- M-Mary… -** la voz entrecortada era inevitable.

**\- ¿Qué hizo esta vez? **– la mejor amiga que Joyce Watson pudo encontrar tras dos largos años sin Sherlock Holmes alrededor, su único apoyo para no caer presa del dolor en esos memorables recuerdos formados junto al detective. – **Recuerda, eres ese lado afectuoso y de consciencia racional que en repetidas ocasiones le falta.**

**\- Lo dudo, si considera enviarme un mensaje con asunto de urgente a menos de quince minutos para comenzar mi turno en el hospital, y ese mensaje urgente involucra proponerme matrimonio. –**sin pausarse a respirar Watson informo de los eventos que ocasionaron su derramamiento de llanto frente al detective consultor. Al otro lado no había más sonido, esperaba una gran exclamación de Mary, quizás una divertida risa o comentario sarcástico por la astucia de Sherlock al proponérsele sin miedo alguno. – **¿Mary?**

**\- ¿Tan malo sería aceptar? **– tal suavidad y comprensión, descolocaron a Watson, el conductor pregunto qué desviación tomar a lo que ella separo el celular, indicándole una calle para regresar con Mary –** Estuvo muerto por el mismo tiempo en que tú lo estuviste, te conozco y a él igual. No voy a decirte lo que ya sabes, ni a venderte alguna romántica idea, pero, ¿Qué te detiene Joyce Watson?**

El vehículo se detuvo frente al hospital, la rubia pago su tarifa, sosteniendo el aparato junto a su oreja, dirigiendo la vista a las calles cubiertas de autos y personas. – **Vivir con él ha sido una fortuna en varios sentidos Mary – **mordió su labio inferior, desgarrándolo ligeramente hasta saborear el hierro en su sangre – **Lo que me detiene no es una falta sino el cambio. – **Alzo el rostro al cielo nublado –** Dejar de ser la compañera de Sherlock Holmes para ser su esposa, la escritora del Blog de las asombrosas historias del detective. Esa es una carga que no necesito Mary. – **rio secamente, negando, dando un giro sobre sus pies para el hospital – **Estoy bien queriéndolo de la forma en que lo quiero, no necesito más en mi vida. **

**\- Siempre lo has amado más de lo que eres capaz de admitir. –** las palabras de Mary resultaron un baño de agua fría para Joyce, ambas rieron en complicidad. Tantos secretos resguardados y pocas las palabras capaces de expresarlos. – **Son un par de atarantados.**

**\- Lo sé, gracias. Tengo que colgar.**

**\- Claro. Espero llegues al desayuno.**

**\- Si, lo hare. Hasta luego.**

**\- Bye, querida.**

* * *

Sentado con ambas palmas pegadas bajo su barbilla en su común estado de concentración que ignoraba cualquier movimiento a su alrededor.

Tomo la taza de té ofrecida tan afectuosamente por Mrs. Hudson, apreciando el dulce aroma desprendido por la bebida, espero unos segundos antes de probarlo.

\- Definitivamente eres un idiota. – dijo Mary a la par que bebía su cálido liquido de hierbas. – Que parte de ser sutil, ¿no entendiste? – Sherlock continuo sumido en sus pensamientos o fingiendo estarlo para ignorar a la mujer que sin invitación entro a su casa – Molly te explico cómo su ex se propuso, Adler te instruyo en algunas técnicas de seducción no invasivas, Mycroft vino a felicitarte por tu inesperada decisión, Lestrade aposto con tu hermano sobre cuanto tardarías en decirle y Mrs. Hudson paso dos horas relatándonos la azucarada historia junto a su esposo.

\- ¿Cuál es tu punto? – pregunto el detective, sin abrir los ojos. – Llegar a Joyce con ridículas propuestas que terminen enredándonos en la cama para que muestre por unos meses o quizás un año la vieja argolla matrimonial de mi familia por tradición.

\- ¡Si! – era tan obvio que asombraba a Mary el hecho de que salió mal y con Joyce llorando. – Exacto. Ella adora eso, los pequeños detalles, no que vengas a explicarle porque es tan lógico que ahorren espacio.

\- Subestimas a Watson.

\- No, eres tu quien la subestima. – dejo caer la taza contra el platillo, haciéndole una grieta – Ella te ama, dios, te ha amado desde antes que fingieras estar muerto. – Sherlock abandono su pose, brindando toda su atención a Mary. - Responde esto ¿fue demasiado obvio de deducir?

\- Si. – Mary llevo una mano hasta su rostro. Justo como un caso que no le representa un reto. – En aquel momento ella no tenía intenciones de expresar su atracción por mí por lo cual tuvo diversas parejas.

\- ¿Pero? – alentó al detective. Sherlock vio a su viejo amigo el cráneo, su primera broma con Joyce.

\- Dejó de ser obvio para mí. – confeso Sherlock con desagrado – Su respuesta inmediata podía deberse al amor, otras veces amistad o por su ciega confianza a mí. Estando con mujeres a mí alrededor, me alentó a tener citas, organizar alguna salida doble y tener abominables planificaciones de cenas elegantes con una reportera.

\- Bienvenido al mundo real Holmes. Uno en el que la mujer de quien ahora es consciente tiene la suficiente dureza como para dejarlo ir y no querer sufrir más por usted.

\- Absurdo.

\- Es amor Sherlock.

\- Peor aún. – recargo su rostro sobre la mano que se apoyaba en el antebrazo derecho de su silla. La mirada oscurecida del detective suavizo el corazón de Mary, tanto como para extenderle una carpeta color vino, que él no tardo en abrir, asombrándolo por su inesperado contenido, disperso las fotografías y hojas cubiertas por extensos párrafos, gráficas y otros análisis. - ¿Qué es esto?

\- Un caso, detective. El caso que necesita resolver. – Una de las hojas detallaba las preferencias de Joyce H. Watson en cuanto a los hombres, en contraste con los últimos años, más preciso desde el comienzo de su renta compartida con Holmes. Otras incluían comidas, lugares, fotos de ella en su niñez, adolescencia e ingreso a la universidad. – Tiene ante usted, información sobre su compañera de piso, obtenida de fuentes confiables y seguras.

\- Mycroft – la sonrisa juguetona de Mary fue todo lo que Sherlock necesito, su hermano mayor, siempre metiéndose donde no le llaman.

\- Antes de revelar más, ¿Acepta?, esto involucra saltar a un mundo completamente nuevo del cual no será capaz de dar marcha atrás.

\- Resérvate las ridiculeces del servicio secreto para mi hermano. – extendió su mano hacia Mary quien hizo lo mismo con su contraria, sellando una formalidad. – Gracias, Mary.

\- Bienvenido al caso, Holmes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Espero su visita haya sido grata.**

**Hace mucho que tenía esta idea de poner a Watson como mujer, salió mejor de lo esperado, con esta versión si acepto que John sea mujer, con otra no, no y no.**

**La próxima será con Sherlock de mujer y quizás ambos de mujeres, todo es posible, dependiendo de la inspiración. XD**

**BUT!**

**REMEMBER!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
